mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Gazelle
Nurse Jacqueline Gazelle is the school nurse of Charles Darwin Middle School, who specializes in injection, which is her solution to everything. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Biography Jacqueline Gazelle was a complete academic failure, all throughout her teenage years, dropping out of school, during the 6th grade. This explains her dumb and inexperienced character. However, she was still able to land a job as a nurse for Charles Darwin Middle School, due to her employer, Principal Pixiefrog, being corrupt and cheap, who knew about this, but still accepted her. In "Lyon's Anatomy", this secret slipped out to Superintendent Wolverine, who fired her from her and forced her to finish grade school before she could get her job back. At the end of the episode, her records were burned in an office fire, erasing all proof she was a drop-out and letting her get her job back. In "Inoculation Day", Nurse Gazelle had to fire syringes like blow darts at the students of CDMS, since they were all so afraid to get shots, that they'd run away, screaming in fear at the very sight of a needle. She had trouble differentiating Adam from things such as his reflection or Jake, and her excuse given was that she had a brain the size of an soy bean, making her a very stupid individual. In "Bubble or Nothing", her only solution for anything was giving people shots, having a vaccination needle for every kind of allergy. When Adam mentioned having a needle allergy, she claimed to have no other options. Principal Pixiefrog stepped in and perscribed bubbles to everyone as an alternative. Gazelle quickly went wild with this and started giving these bubbles out to everyone in the school. Appearance Nurse Gazelle is a tall, figured brown Goitered Gazelle with long, black, pointed antlers. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and she usually wears a white nurse's outfit. Personality Nurse Gazelle is self-admittedly not very bright, claiming to have a brain the size of an underdeveloped soy nut. This, of course, makes her a pretty bad nurse. She doesn't know what half the medical equipment does, so she rarely uses it. When she does, it only leads to chaos. The only thing she does know is how to inject medicine into people's bodies with hypodermic needles and syringes. Because of this, she thinks giving people shots are the cure for everything that ails her patients. Her shots are notoriously, very painful and the students of CDMS dread getting one. Episode Appearances *Inoculation Day *Chew on This *Guano in 60 Seconds *Bubble or Nothing *Poop Scoop (Cameo) *The Two Jakes *Cuddlemuffins *An Inconvenient Goof *The Frog Principal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Hyena and the Mighty *A Mid Semester Life's Dream *Lyon's Anatomy *Animal School Musical Trivia *Nurse Gazelle is not qualified to be a school nurse, having not graduated middle school. Revealed in "Lyon's Anatomy" and briefly mentioned in "Animal School Musical". *In "Poop Scoop", fake news spread the school, saying Adam was in love with every one of it's female staff members, sparking interest among all of them, including Nurse Gazelle. In "Lyon's Anatomy", Nurse Gazelle became a student at CDMS and expressed an obvious crush on Adam Lyon, meaning this must have stuck with her (her attraction, of course, wouldn't be very legal). **In "The Frog Principal", Adam used man-fume cologne, romantically attracting every female in the school to himself. This included Nurse Gazelle, and although she was controlled by the cologne at the time, this can be seen as another instance of Nurse Gazelle expressing interest in Adam. *An interesting note is that she can't tell between a mirror's reflection and the animal looking into the mirror or the difference between two slightly similar but not identical animals in "Inoculation Day". However, when Adam and Jake created nasty clones of themselves in "The Two Jakes", she was able to differentiate them before Principal Pixiefrog did. *She's also a licensed cosmetologist, as mentioned in "An Inconvenient Goof". *She is the only major faculty member, who was not included in the group of jobless CDMS factulty members in "Robo Frog 3000". Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Faculty Category:Females Category:Girls Who Love Adam Category:Antelopes